Destined to Love
by Landell
Summary: Harry and Ron are destined to love each other through an old prophecy. Ron's brother Bill and his new American Lover are the ones that must guide them through their love so that the Dark Lord can be distroyed. This story is Slash!!! **Chapter 3 NOW UP!
1. Christian's Story

**Destined to Love**

**Dear Mr. Christian Black,**

**Headboy and Top Student at Frog's Tail School of Magic for Aspirering Wizards and Witches:**

**I must congratulate you once again on such an outstanding year.  You have far surpassed my expectations of you.  You are once again at the head of your class with top marks in all of your subjects.  All of your teachers have contacted me, ensuring me of your talent and skill as a wizard.  I feel confident that you will be fully able to handle the adjustment from student life to life in the real world.  Each of your teachers, therefore, has suggested that you should be rewarded for your time and outstanding performance as a student.**

**Hereto, it is my duty, as well as my pleasure, to inform you that the Facility and Staff of Frog's Tail School of Magic for Aspirering Wizards and Witches has decided to send you as representative for our school to the Triwizard Tournament in London, England which starts on the evening of Halloween.**

**You will be sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, hosting school for the Triwizard Tournament, to meet with the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore in mid to late October.  He will kindly show you around and introduce you to the heads of the Ministry of Magic in London.**

**We, the Facility and Staff of Frog's Tail School of Magic for Aspirering Wizards and Witches, would appreciate it if you would relate all that is happening in Triwizard Tournament and any current events back to us.**

**I have no doubt that you will represent our school, as well as our country, to the best of your abilities.**

**Please, if you have any questions or concerns, contact me by owl.  I trust that your owl Justice will be able to find me.**

**Thank you and congratulations once again on a job well done.**

**Sincerely,**

**Headmaster of Frog's Tail School of Magic for Aspirering Wizards and Witches**

**_Arnold-P.-Windchester_**

            I had received that letter two weeks before I had to leave.  I had been out of my last year in school for about five months then.  It was crazy.  I never thought for a million years that I would be representing my school at the Triwizard Tournament.  Of course I wasn't in the Tournament but I was showing that the American Wizarding and Witching schools were interested in maybe participating in future Tournaments.  I could only hope that I would do a good job of impressing the wizards and witches in charge of the Tournament.

            I made a quick reply to Headmaster Windchester expressing my deepest gratification for his belief in my abilities.  Justice nipped at my cheek affectionately as I tied the piece of parchment to his leg.

            "Please take this to the Headmaster, Justice."  I said as I stroked his plumage.  "When you return, I'll give you some of those treats that we picked up at Dragon Mall."

            Justice gave a great hoot before he nibbled on my ear.  Then stretching his mighty wings he flew through to window.

            _"Mighty wings?__  You're making him sound like he's an eagle or some hung bird.  He's barely even as big as half my arm."_

_            "You don't know what you're talking about William Weasley!  Justice is the best owl that there ever was or ever will be."_

_            "Oh right."_

_            "Look what you made me do.  The Message Pen wrote down everything that you said.  You know how hard it is to go back!  The ink never wants to go back into the pen."_

_            "Oh just shut up Chris and finish your story."_

            My parents were very glad to hear that I had the honor of going over to the Tournament.  However, they were both very concerned about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returning and his latest movements and activities.  They were very fearful that I might have a run in with him.  But though my very best debating skills, I was able to win them over.

            _"That's not what your mother said."_

_            "Oh?  And what did she tell you?"_

_            "She told me that you cried like a baby, begging to go.  She said you did everything but throw yourself on the floor and cause a tantrum.  But I bet you did that too."_

_            "Oh go to hell, Billy."_

_            "I love you too, Chris."_

_            "I **do **love you Billy."_

_            "I know you do sweet heart.  I love you too but you are such a pouter.  Now, finish your story."_

_            "Where was I?"_

_            "You were at the part were you were using your overly qualified debating skills to talk your parents into letting you go to the Tournament."_

_            "Oh!  Right!"_

When I arrived in London, I was picked up at the station by a rather large man.  He was easily twice the height of me.  He introduced himself as Rubeous Hagrid, the Grounds Keeper and Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts.  He told me that he would be taking me to meet Professor Dumbledore at the school.  

            "Follow me please." He said.

_            "Hagrid doesn't talk like that."_

_            "Billy!  Can I please write **my** story or do you have to give your insight every five seconds?"_

_            "Well he doesn't sound like **that**."_

_            "Well it's my story and he's going to sound however I want him to sound like.  Besides I don't think I can put into words the way he talks."_

_            "Ok.  I'm sorry, Love."_

We stepped onto platform 93/4 looking at the Red and Gold train that would take us to Hogwarts.  It was a pleasant ride.  I met several of the top officials of the Ministry of Magic in London and several other friendly people.  One man particularly caught my eye.

_"Who, me?"___

_"Yes you silly boy."_

_"Silly-Billy.__  That has a nice ring to it."_

_"I prefer just Billy.  Maybe William is better."_

_"William is the name that only my mother uses."_

_"I'm your lover!  Don't I get a name to call you?"_

_"Yeah.__  Fuck buddy."_

_"Is that all I am to you!  A _**fuck**_buddy?"_

_"Of course not, Love.  I was just kidding."_

_"Well I find your sense of humor appalling."_

_"Lair.__  That's what drew you to me."_

_"Maybe then but this is know."_

_"Come on, Baby.  Please forgive me.  I didn't mean it."_

_"You know I can't be mad at you when you make that face at me with those big blue puppy dog eyes."_

_"Good."_

_"Kiss me?"_

_"With pleasure."_

__Kissing noises

_"Wow."_

_"Wow is right, Chris.  I don't think you've ever kissed me like that before.  It was like I felt your magic in me."_

_"I know.  I felt yours too."_

_"Well, I'll talk Albus about it in the morning.  You, finish your story.  It's getting late."_

William, Bill, Billy, My lover and Soul Mate, Weasley sat a cross from me on the train.  It was an instant attraction if I do say so myself.

_"And you do."_

In no time at all, we were arriving at the school.  Billy and I had become friends in a matter of a few short hours.  We took the self propelled carriages up to the looming castle that is Hogwarts.  Once were at the hung Oak doors that lead inside, Billy pulled me aside away from the others.  Hagrid looked like his job was in question but Billy assured him that I would be back in a matter of seconds.

            "Um, Chris?  I don't know if you felt it between us on the train?" Billy's eyes were looking steadily at the ground.  He seemed embarrassed about what he was asking.  "But I felt something."

            "Felt what?" I asked.

            "An attraction." He said as he looked into my eyes.  His baby blue eyes meet my emerald green ones.  I could see the sparks flashing in between us.

            "Oh.  I felt it." I whispered.  My voice had left me.

            "You did?" He sounded as if he doesn't believe me.

            "Yes.  You're very handsome Bill." Now it was my turn to be embarrassed.  I turned my head away.

            "Well, I have to admit that you are too, Chris."  He pulled my head back around so that he was looking into my eyes again.  The fire was lit and was not about to be extinguished.  "That's why I pulled you aside.  I wanted to ask you something."

            "What is it, Bill?" I asked gazing into the depths of his soul through his eyes.

            "Would you want to go out on a date some time?" He sounded so hopeful.

            "Isn't this a little sudden?  I mean we did just meet." God what a dumb answer.

            "If you don't want to, I understand." Billy said as he turn and started to walk away.

            "No! No, Bill wait!" I yelled as I pulled him back by the arm.  Before I knew what I was doing, I was kissing him.  It was amazing.  I had never felt anything like it.  That kiss was earth shattering.  It blew my mind.  It was orgasmic.  It felt so right.  Like my lips were made to fit next to his.  Like his body was made to fit perfectly next to me as he pulled me into a tight embrace.

            Then it was over.  Just like that, we parted, gasping for much needed air.

            "Bill?" I whispered as I stared into his eyes.  I could see the dark colors of passion, desire, lust, and even love in those eyes and I knew that my eyes were showing him the same thing.

            "Christian." He moaned.  His voice and tone sent shivers up my spine.  It was so erotic.

            "Did you feel that?" I asked as I rubbed his powerful arms.  He seemed so muscular and strong and I felt safe and content with his arms around my waist.

            "How could I not?  It was amazing." He said tightening his grip on me.  "It felt like we were made for each other."

            "Ah, I see that you have met each other and have begun to fulfill the prophecy." Said a soft but firm voice from behind us. 

            Billy and I turned about to face a kindly looking old man that stood at the entrance of the school.  His eyes sparkled behind his half-moon spectacles and his snow white beard was nearly to the ground.  He wore a deep and richly colored robe of purple velvet.  

            "Professor Dumbledore?" Billy asked, his hands never leaving my waist.  They seemed protective and possessive.  Like they almost never wanted to leave me, and I never wanted them to. 

            "Yes William." The Headmaster said as he came towards us.  "And this must be our American representative from Frog's Tail, Mr. Black?"

            "Yes, Sir." I said as I shook his out stretched hand.  "Please Sir, call me Christian."

            "By all means." Albus as his eyes twinkled even more.  "Then you must call me Albus."

            "Professor?  What did you mean 'fulfilling the prophecy'?" Billy asked.

            "Ah, well, that is a story which I will explain to you in some time.  It is rather lengthy.  But first why don't we head inside and have some tea?" Albus said with a smirk.

            I was beginning to shiver from the cool fall air and I pulled my cloak tighter to my body.  Billy seeing and feeling me shiver nodded his head.  He pulled me a little tighter to him.   I smiled up at his shinning and protective face.

            "Yes, let's go inside and warm up."

            We followed the Headmaster up the stairs to the massive front doors.  It was here that he turned to us.

            "Boys, I do not mind that of what you are feeling towards the other.  It is a matter of utmost importance that you do both feel those feelings for one another.  However, I do believe that some of the students might not understand, especially your siblings William, although, Ms. Weasley does seem to have a knack for finding things out for herself and for being tolerant of such things.  Yet, I do suggest that you release your grip of one another until you are at a privet location."

            Billy looked skeptical of letting me go.  I could feel it in his body.  He was stiff and ridged.  I must admit that I too was reluctant to let go of Billy and have him let go of me.

            "Billy." I said with a sigh.  "We better do as he asks.  I don't want to cause a fuss."

            Billy looked at me a little oddly but nodded his head and released his grip from around my waist.  I removed my hand that had lain peacefully on his developed chest.  

            "I know this will be difficult, boys, but it must be done.  No one is to know of this relationship, yet anyways.  Understand that there are spies in this school that undoubtedly would report you to the dark side.  I know not who they are but I do know they are there.  You two are part of a very old prophecy that must be met in order to win the war." Dumbledore said quietly.  "I will explain everything in detail after we have the feast tonight."

            _"That was an interesting afternoon wasn't it?" _

_            "You could say that."_

_            "I never thought I could feel the way I felt that day for anyone, Chris.  You showed me something new."_

_            "Me too.  It was kind of scary and refreshing at the same time."_

_            "Of course then that evening, Harry was picked as the fourth champion."_

_            "I thought you had shit yourself the way you were looking at Dumbledore, Billy."_

_            "Well, there wasn't supposed to be a fourth champion.  I was a little shocked."  
            "That's an understatement.  You were yelling so bad your mother had to slap you to shut you up."_

_            "Yeah well I was scared and I still am.  Harry's one of my brothers.  The Tournament is so dangerous.  He could be killed.  I mean he's past the first test, just barely, but what of the second and the third.  I mean the first task was a dragon!  What could the next task be?"_

_            "Don't worry, Baby.  He'll be fine.  Harry is a smart boy and very resourceful.  You saw how he defeated the first task, calling for his broom.  That was genius!  Besides, he has Ron and us to help him."_

_            "Yeah well you know what the prophecy says, Ron and Harry are suppose to be lovers and you and I are suppose to guide them.  I mean we're just becoming lovers ourselves.  How are we going to guide them?"_

_            "We take it one step at a time, Billy."_

_            "I guess."_

            Well as you can guess, Dumbledore was a little preoccupied that night when Billy and I met up with him in his office.  It was a rather small room considering that he is Headmaster and other rooms in the castle were so vast and hung that you could fit my school back in America in them.  Books and papers cluttered the desk, cabinets, and floor.  Pictures were hung around the walls of the former headmasters.  A beautiful phoenix was perched in a corner of the room.  As we entered, I suddenly found that the phoenix named Fawks was on my shoulder.

            "Usually, Fawks waits until guests are seated before he picks his favorite visitor." Albus said as he sat behind his desk.  He magiced two chairs for Billy and I to sit in.  "But it would seem that he has a great interest in you Mr. Black, just like he does Mr. Potter."

            "I am honored, I'm sure." I stammered as Fawks began to sing a soft song.  My heart began to soar as I listened to the sweet voice of the red fire-bird.  It was like all my fears and doubts were lifted from my heart.              I turned to look at Billy.  His eyes were focused steadily on mine.  My heart leapt with joy.  The passion that I could see in his eyes was breath taking.  Suddenly, his hand was on my cheek, caressing my reddened and flushed flesh.  I leaned into his hand, savoring the warmth and gentleness of his touch.  Then, before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine.  So soft.  So sweet.  I was in heaven.  I wrapped my arms about his neck and pulled him closer to me.  His hands drifted down to my waist, beckoning me to him.  I found myself on his lap, kissing him deeply and passionately.

            "Ahem." Albus coughed blushing slightly.  "He does sing a beautiful love song, doesn't he?"

            Slowly, reluctantly, Billy and I parted never looking away from the other.  His hand was on my cheek once more, stroking me gently.

            "I felt it." I murmur to Billy.  "I felt your love in me, for me?" It was meant to be a statement but it came out as a question.  I couldn't believe that such a beautiful man could feel those feeling for me.

            "I felt it too." Billy said smiling down at me.  "I felt your love in me, for me."

            "Yes, just as you should." Dumbledore said.  Fawks was now perched on the back of Dumbledore's chair.  He had stopped singing and I was suddenly very down trodden.  "The prophecy said as much.  That you would share your love for each other as you would share your magic.  Just as young Mr. Weasley will do with Mr. Potter."

            "What?!" Billy yelled.  "Ron and, and Harry?"

            "Yes." Dumbledore said nodding his head.  "'After the Triwizard Tournament of the 21st decade is complete and the fourth champion has won, The Boy Who Lived shall become lovers with his closest friend with the flaming red hair.  Their power and love combined shall defeat the Dark One and send his powers to the four corners of the universe'." 

            "But, but Ron and Harry?" Billy said his voice quivered.  "But they can't be gay."

            "Why can't they?" I asked in shock.  "We are, aren't we?"

            "Yeah but…"

            "No buts, Billy." I said rubbing his cheek with my thumb.  "If they are, they are.  And if a prophecy says that they will become lovers, then most chances are they will."

            "That's the second time that you have called me Billy." My Billy said smiling slightly.

            "If you want me to call you by some other name, I will."

            "No.  I like Billy." He said before placing a quick kiss on my bruised lips.  "For some reason, it fits when you say it."

            "Well, I have to say, William that I was a bit skeptical myself." Dumbledore said as he conjured us all steaming mugs of hot tea.  He got us back onto the topic at hand after chuckling slightly.  "When I started to go over the prophecy, I believed that maybe it was referring to your sister, Virginia.  But as time wore on, and after watching your brother and Harry, I knew that my earlier beliefs were not correct."

            "What about Hermione?" Billy asked.

            "The prophecy specifically states: 'The Boy Who Lived shall become lovers with his **closest friend** with the **flaming red hair**.'  William, it is most definitely Ronald."

            "So where do we come into this, Albus?" I asked trying to let Billy digest some of the information.

            "According to the prophecy, the two of you are the guiding guardians to the Two Powers joined as One.  You are the guiding guardian to Ronald, William because you are brothers.  Christian, you are Harry's guardian because you too are related to Harry."  
            "What?!" Billy and I yelled at the same time.

            "But I don't even know Harry.  Not really anyway.  I only know the stories that everyone knows." I said.

            "Besides, you always said that Harry was an only child and had no living relatives." Billy put in.

            "Actually, he is not quite an only child.  There are some things that the regular populous needs not know.  But Harry does have family both blood and non blood related.  Christian is a part of that family." Dumbdore said as he sipped his tea.

            "Well who is this family?" Billy asked.

            "William, this will come as a shock to you and I do not want you to over react." Albus said after he placed down his mug.

            "Is it really that bad?" Billy asked.  "It's not the Malfoy's is it?"

            "Oh, goodness, no." Albus replied.  "And it is not really that bad.  But you must understand that this news will be a little unbelievable.  I ask that you trust me and take what I tell you as the truth."

            "Of course Professor." Billy said.

            "Christian, have you ever wondered where you have gotten the name Black from?" Dumbledore asked becoming very serious.

            "Um, not really.  My mother always told me that my parents, my real parents, died in a car accident, after I was born." 

            "Well, that is not entirely true." Dumbledore said with a little chuckle.  I found out later that I was not the only one given the story of their parents being killed in a car accident.  "Your mother is dead but your father is very much alive although, unfortunately, right now he is a wanted man."

            "You don't mean?" Billy asked who suddenly became very pale.

            "Yes, William.  Christian is the son of Sirius Black who is the Godfather of Harry." Dumbledore said.  "However, the crimes that Sirius is convicted of committing are unjust and untruthful."

            "So he's innocent?" I ask.

            "Yes.  The crimes that were committed were done by one named Peter Pettigrew."

            "But Pettigrew was killed.  All that was left of him was his finger." Billy said quickly.

            "Oh no, William, Peter is very much alive and working for the Dark Lord.  He is the one that killed all those muggles on the street.  He was also the Potter's Secret Keeper unbeknownst to all of us but three people: James, Sirius and Peter.  I was told that Sirius was going to be their Secret Keeper.  He and James believed that the Dark Lord would know this as well.  So they switched Keepers to Peter and told no one.  Not even their friend Remus Lupin."

            "Who are muggles?" I asked.

            "Muggles are what European Witches and Wizards call non-magical people." Billy purred softly in my ear.  A shiver ran down my spine.

            _"I don't purr."_

_            "Yes you do."_

_            "No I don't."_

_            "Yes you do.  Especially when I kiss you right behind your ear like this."_

Soft, wet kissing noises on skin

            Soft purring like sound

            _"See?  You do purr."_

_            "Ok so maybe I do purr.  But it's only for you."_

_            "It better be."_

            "So if Sirius Black is my father, who is my mother?" I ask.  Dumbledore looked a little down and seemed to pale slightly.  He was no longer smiling and the twinkle was gone from his eyes.

            "Christian, your mother was a wonderful woman.  She was kind and gentle and very beautiful.  But unfortunately, and I really don't know how else to put this, she made a mistake."

            "I was an accident?" I asked barely in a whisper.  Suddenly, I had no voice.

            "Accident is a little harsh.  Unplanned is a more appropriate word.  You see, your mother was Lily Potter."

            "Lily Potter?" Billy asked.

            "Yes.  It seems that Lily and James had had a fight.  Lily went to Sirius.  Apparently, he was trying to comfort her and one thing lead to another and…"

            "They fucked?" I blurred out without even thinking.

            "Christian!" Billy shrieked.  

            "It's alright, William.  He's a little upset." Dumbledore said going back to sipping his mug of tea.

            "Damn right I'm upset!" I yelled getting up off Billy's lap.  "I mean, just Five minutes ago, I thought my parents loved each other and that I was a product of that love.  Then I find out that I was just some mistake."

            I was pacing the floor now.  I was enraged.  I couldn't control myself.  I kept clenching and unclenching my fists.

            Suddenly, Billy was at my side.  He pulled my into a tight embrace urging his love and control into my body.

            "I love you and I don't know what I would do if you hadn't been created.  I don't care if you think you were a mistake.  You're Christian, **my** Christian, and nothing could change that.  I will always love you."

            Then, he kissed me.  Not the sweet, soft kisses like before but the urgent, passion heated kind of kisses.  I melted into him.  All my rage was swept away from my body.  His words and his loving touches and kisses wrapped me in a warm hug.

            "I love you too, Billy.  My Billy."  I said when we had parted.  "Thank you."  Then a thought hit me.  What of Harry?  I turned to Dumbledore.  "Does Harry know?  Does he know that he has a brother, about his mother and Sirius?"

            "No." He choked out.  He had nearly spit out his tea at my question.  "I believe that he has had enough hardships in his life at the moment."

             "Can I meet him?" I asked breaking the silence that followed.  "Sirius, my father, I mean?"

            "He's in hiding right now." Dumbledore said before taking out some parchment.  "However, I do believe that we can arrange something.  I'm sure that he would love to meet you."

            Dumbledore scribbled down some notes then got up from his desk.  He walked over to the small window and opened it.  He gave a great whistle and then turned back to us.  It didn't take long before a snowy white owl floated through the window and landed on the desk.

            "That's Harry's owl, Hedwig." Billy said.

            "Yes.  She is a very trustworthy owl and I know that she will get this letter to Sirius fast.  She seems to know right where he is no matter if he's moved or not." Dumbledore said as he tied the letter to Hedwig's leg.

            "Do you keep in touch with him often?" I asked once we were seated again.  I took my position back on Billy's lap.  We watched as Hedwig flew back out the window.

            "Not as much as I would like to, I'm afraid." Dumbledore said sadly.  "Sirius must stay hidden as to not be caught.  Besides he is very important to me."

            "Why's that, Professor?" Billy asked while he rubbed my tummy softly.  I couldn't help but grin.

            "Sirius is part of an underground network that I have set-up in recent years." Dumbledore explained.  "Unfortunately, Voldemort is rising again and is beginning to grow restless.  I fear that something is about to happen.  Sirius is doing some digging to see what is in the works."

            _"Hold on.  Did you just say tummy?"_

_            "Yes, I did.  Why?"_

_            "You couldn't have said stomach?  You had to say tummy?"_

_            "I prefer tummy, thank you.  I think it sounds better."_

_            "I think it sounds childish."_

_            "Well, I am a child compared to you, Billy.  I mean I am only 18 and you're 27."_

_            "So?"_

_            "So?  That's a big age gap.  I mean that's a 9 year age difference."  
            "Does it matter?"_

_            "No.  I would love you if you were a 100.  But I just wouldn't have sex with you."_

_            "Bastard!"_

_            "Literally."_

_            "Hey!  That's not what I meant and you know it."_

_            "I know.  But it still hurts."_

_            "I love you, you know that don't you?"_

_            "I love you too, Billy"_

_            "Finish your story and we can go to bed."_

_            "MMmm, sounds good to me."_

            "Is he in any danger?" I asked as I had become very worried for the father that I hadn't even met yet.

            "Yes, undoubtedly he is." Dumbledore said solemnly.

            "Then why is he doing this?" Billy asked 

            "He is doing this because it is needed of him, William." Dumbledore said.  "As it is, he is also very afraid for Harry's life.  He is doing this to protect Harry."

            "Does he know about me?" I asked suddenly aflame with loathing for the boy I was supposed to guide.  It felt as if I was competing with him.

            "He knows that he and Lily consummated a child.  He never saw you because they agreed that it would be best not to see you, for James' sake.  That is way you were sent to America." Dumbledore said as he looked about the room.  It was beginning to really look dark outside as well as in the room.  "Boys, it's getting late.  We can discuss this further in the week if you have any more questions.  But now I think that it is time for bed."

            "Sir, may I ask you one more question?" I asked, my voice quivering slightly.

            "Of course." Dumbledore said leaning back in his chair.

            "You said no body can know that Billy and I feel the way that we do?"

            "Yes.  It is very important that this remains a secret, for now anyway."

            "But, Billy and I just met and these feelings that I'm feeling are very strong and I don't want to be away from him.  I need to be with him."

            "I understand." Dumbledore said nodding his head.  "Ok, boys, this is what we're going to do.  I will set-up a room for you **both** in a secret wing of the school.  The only way to get there is through a secret passage.  But, I implore you to be careful and to not use it often.  William, you know as well as I do that anything secret does not stay such for a very long time in this castle, especially when Weasleys are involved."

            I giggled softly as the tips of Billy's ears turned a bright pink.

            _"I will never forget that night, Chris."_

_            "I couldn't if I tried.  Not that I would ever try to forget it." _

_            "You were so beautiful in the firelight as we sat there and talked.  The light seemed to softly playing off your pale skin."_

_            "We must have talked until two in the morning.  You were telling me about your family and past love life, about some guy that you met in Egypt but as soon as you met me, he became history."_

_            "And you were telling me how I was the first person to ever kiss your soft, sweet lips; the first guy to ever want or show interest in you, and how you were still a virgin."_

_            "That didn't last long, did it?"_

_            "I couldn't help it.  You were so sexy when you came out of the shower with your hair all wet and just a towel wrapped around your waist."_

_            "So you decided to jump me like an animal when I walked into the room?"_

_            "The Weasley men have been known for our animalistic ways in the bed room."_

_            "Well that night, after you had carried me into the bedroom, you were everything but an animal, Billy.  You were so gentle."_

_            "It was your first time.  I wasn't about to just fuck you fast and furious your first time, Chris Love.  I knew you needed to take it slow."_

_            "I never knew that I could feel such pleasure.  The way that you made me feel was amazing.  Like my body was going to explode with ecstasy."_

_            "I can say the same for you.  I have never cum so fast or hard in my life.  You were so tight and hot.  I couldn't take it."_

_            "I didn't last that long either.  You had me screaming.  I'm surprised that we didn't wake up the whole school."_

_            "I tried to pull out of you but you wouldn't let me and you begged me to hold you.  Then we fell asleep."  _

_            "Waking up the next morning in your arms was a dream come true, Billy.  I had been so lonely before we met.  I feel complete; whole when you hold me."_

_            "It felt so good having you in my arms.  **I** felt whole just as I always do."_

_            "I could've stayed like that forever.  But all good things must come to an end."_

_            "Damn Dumbledore and his: 'You must come down to breakfast, boys.  It would look odd if you didn't.'"_

_            "He was right, though.  Ron jumped on you as soon as you were in the doors."_

_            "He needed someone to talk to.  Ron was scared and very mad at Harry.  He thought that Harry had put his name in the Goblet without telling Ron.  But I don't think he did."_

_            "I don't think he did either."_

_            "Who could have done it then?"_

_            "It had to have been someone older.  There was no way around Albus' ago line."_

_            "That leaves the professors here at school, the Beautibox Headmistress, and that man from Dumbstring."_

_            "Don't forget any of the students from all the schools that were old enough to pass the ago line."_

_            "That narrows it down.  Well, at least I know that it wasn't my brothers.  Those devils can play some pretty mean tricks."_

_            "Fred and George are very sweet, tricky but sweet.  They would not do anything that would put Harry in danger."_

_            "I know, but sometimes I think they ask for trouble."_

_            "They are very cute together."_

_            "What do you mean by that?"_

_            "I mean that they make a cute couple."_

_            "What?!"_

_            "I love you, Billy but sometimes you can be a down right nit-wit.  Its right in front of your face and you don't even see it.  They are in love.  They may not even know it yet, but I can see it in their eyes.  They show their emotion in their eyes just as you do."_

_            "God, what am I going to do with them?"_

_            "Love them like you love all you bothers and sister."_

_            "Sometimes I wonder what I would do without you."_

_            "You'd die of starvation.  Either that or live with you parents."_

_            "Either out look looks bleak.  I think I'll stick to having you around." _

_            "Stick to having me around?  I do believe that I will be letting you stick around me.  I can take care of myself.  You on the other hand couldn't find your way out of a paper bag if your life depended on it."_

_            "Thanks for the confidence."_

_            "Any time, Sweetie."_

            The next couple of months flew by rather quickly.  Billy and I tried to spend as much time together without being noticed as we could.  Albus drug me away to meet the officials at the ministry while Billy had to go to work with Gringotts.  I began to become close friends with Harry trying to get him to talk to me.  My meeting with Sirius was coming up.  Now this is when the story ends and true life begins: 


	2. Just some Notes that you should read

OK, here's the deal.  This is my first story that I am submitting and I know I have made mistakes.  I've seen a few so far after I reread what I had posted.  I misspelled Hagrid's first name, and I am so sorry that I totally screwed up on Beauxbatons school name.  I think I was half asleep when I wrote this and I am really sorry that I didn't reread better.  Hopefully you like the story so far.  Please review and don't be afraid to ask questions.

Peace, Love, and Magic to you all!


	3. Talking to the Two Powers Soon to be One

**Title: Destined to Love**

**Written By: Landell**

**Disclaimer:  The characters in this story are not mine except for the character Christian.  All other characters belong to J. K. Rowling.**

            ~ Please read and review.  I love to hear from the readers.  I hope you all like this story.  I'll try to up date it regularly but I give no promises.  Thanks again for reading. ~

**Chapter 2: Talking to the Two Powers Soon to be One**

"Harry?" Christian called softly to the lump of a boy that sat by the lake.  He could see that his half brother was in pain, sobbing silently to himself.  It broke his heart to see such pain.  "You ok?"

"No." Harry whispered through a sob.  He never looked up, his head resting on his knees, drawn up into a sitting ball.  His tears feel silently to the ground and his body shook from the cold air that had set in and the raw emotion that was running through his body.

"What is it?  What's wrong?" Christian asked as he sat down on the ground next to Harry.

"Ron." Harry barely muttered.  "He won't talk to me; won't even look at me.  He hates me."  The tears began to fall faster.  

"Oh, Harry." Christian said as he wrapped his arms around the other boy.  He knew that Ron would come around.  They loved each other; they just didn't know it yet.  "He'll come around.  He's just being a Weasley.  They're stubborn."

"It's just so hard." Harry whimpered ignoring Christian's implications of Weasleys.  "I have no one to talk to or to hang around with.  I feel so strange without Ron."

"How so?" 

'Maybe this will start to straighten things out.' Christian thought.  'Get him to draw on his own feelings.'

"I feel lost, sort of empty when he's not around." Harry said.  "He's my support.  I can't handle everything without him."  He had finally looked up.  Christian could see that he had been crying for a while.  His eyes were very blood-shot and puffy.  His cheeks were tearstained and flushed red from the coldness.

"Do ya have any idea why you might feel that way?" Christian asked as he whipped the tears from Harry's face.  He looked deeply into Harry's eyes and could see the pain that he was feeling.

"I don't know." Harry said softly.  "Because he's my friend?"

"Maybe." Christian replied with a nod of his head.  "Could there be anything else?"

"Like what?" Harry asked his eyes full of curiosity.

"I don't know.  It's just that what you said about Ron is what I would say about Billy."

"Who's Billy?" Harry asked.  Christian almost laughed as he looked at the confused look on Harry's face.

"Bill, Harry.  I'm talking about Bill." Christian said as he tasseled Harry's unruly hair.  

"Why do **you **feel that way for Bill?" Harry asked.  By the look on Harry's face, Christian could tell that he was even more confused.

"Because, Harry, I love him.  I love him with all my heart."  Christian said starring straight into his eyes.   Shock spread across Harry's face.  His eyes widened to the size of small tea saucers, behind his new designer glasses.  (Harry had gotten his new glasses from Sirius but barely ever wore them for fear that he would brake them or someone would ask where he had gotten them.)

"You love Bill?" Harry choked out.

"Yes, with every fiber of my being." Christian said.

"But how?" Harry asked turning to face Christian fully.  "You two have just met."

"I know we just met, but it just sort of happened." Christian said.  "We met on the train coming here and once I saw him, I knew I loved him.  It was instant, Harry.  Love at first sight.  Then we got off the train and Billy pulled me aside and we kissed.  I thought that I had died and gone to heaven."

"So, you think that I may feel that way about Ron?" Harry said quietly coming back to the conversation at hand.

"You might, Harry." Christian said with a smirk.  "In fact, I think that you do and I think that Ron may feel the same way."

"But isn't it wrong for two guys to be in love with each other?" Harry asked.

"Some people think so." Christian said with a frown.  "They believe it so badly that they are willing to kill innocent people because of it.  Yet, you can't deny how you feel.  That will only kill you in the end; on the inside.  You have to be proud of whom you are and be willing to face everyone to stand up for what you know is right and true."

Harry nodded his head and turned to look back over the lake.  They sat in silence for sometime watching as the giant squid did laps around the lake.  The sun slowly began to rise in the distance.  Christian had seen Harry running out to the lakeside at five in the morning.  Now he knew that people would be getting up soon and ready for school.

Suddenly, Christian had the feeling that they were being watched.  Turning about quickly, to face the school, Christian looked at Gryffindor Tower.  He could just see a flash of red as it disappeared from one of the many windows.  His smile widened.  

'Ron.' Christian thought happily.  'He is worried about Harry.' He turned his attention back to the young man that he was sitting beside.  His smile faded. 'Harry's been through so much.  Why can't this just work out for him?  He's so miserable without Ron.  Why, for just this one time, can't something be easy for him?'

Silenced by their own thoughts, the two brothers (unbeknownst to one) sat side by side for a while longer.  Christian deep in thought about the hopes and dreams he had for his little brother Harry.  Harry was thinking of only one thing.  The one thing that had been on his mind since the beginning of the year.  The one thing that Harry knew he couldn't live his life without.  Ron.  Ronald Alan Weasley.

"Whelp," Christian said breaking the silence.  "We better get back to the castle.  It's almost time for breakfast, I think."

"I can't go to breakfast." Harry whined.  "He'll be there."

"You mean Ron?" 

"Yeah." Harry whimpered.  "I can't stand to see him without him speaking to me."

"Can't you talk to him?"

"Not when he was the one that was wrong."

"Oh, Harry." Christian said shacking his head.  "Well, you shouldn't have to worry for too long.  I'm sure he'll come around soon.  Especially since Billy's going to be talking to him."

"He is?" Harry asked, his face becoming extremely brighter.

"Yes, he is." Christian said as he got to his feet.  "Now come on.  Someone might see you out here and you could get in trouble."

Harry nodded mutely and got to his feet as well.  They walked quietly to the castle playfully nudging the other as they walked. 

********** (Up in the castle, in Gryffindor Tower, at the same time as Christian talking to Harry.) **********

            "Ronnie?" Bill called into the Fourth Year Boy's dorm room.  He opened the door a little more and stepped inside.  The four-post beds looked just as he remembered them.  The room was smaller than his had been but it was still comfortable.  Clothes were scattered about the room.  Books and parchment were thrown here and there.  

            Sitting over on the window box staring out the window was Ron.  The small amount of light that the barely raised sun was admitting was lighting Ron's face.  Bill could see small silver tears as they slide down Ron's freckled cheeks onto the floor.  He could hear the soft sounds of muffled sobs being admitted from his brother.

            "Ronnie?  Are you alright?"

            "No, I'm not alright." Ron moaned turning a deathful glare at Bill.  "And don't call me that, **William**."

            Bill cringed at the use of his full name.  He hated the use of his full name.  The only person that Bill ever let him call him by his full name was his mother (and Professor Dumbledore).  

            "What's wrong?" Bill asked as he sat down on the nearest bed to Ron.

            "Harry." Ron muttered as he turned back to the window.  "He's mad at me."

            "Why?"

"Because I'm mad at him." Ron said as he continued to star out the window.  

Bill could just barely see what his little brother was looking at.  A faint smile played on his lips.  Ron was watching Harry.  But someone was with Harry.  Bill looked a little harder and then it came to him.  Christian.  His Christian was talking with Harry.

"Why are you mad at him?" Bill asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Because he put his name in the Goblet." Ron said, his face growing red with anger.  

"You don't really believe that, do you?" 

"Don't you?" Ron asked.

"No. No, I really don't." Bill said shacking his head.  "If he had, he would have told you or Hermione."

"I don't know."

"Ron, you know Harry." Bill said getting up and moving over to Ron.  "He doesn't go looking for trouble, it comes looking for him."

"Yeah." Ron said quietly.

"Is that it?  Is that the only reason that you're not speaking to him?" Bill asked.

'Come on Ron.  You have to realize how you feel for Harry.' 

"No, not really.  I've been feeling some really weird feelings lately."

"What kind of feelings?"

"Kinda lost; painful." Ron said as he turned his gaze back to Bill.  Bill almost gasped at what he saw in those eyes.  The love, passion, and pain that he saw in those soft brown eyes was all for Harry.  That gaze was so hard and full of feeling that Bill was almost scared.  "Like I'm not whole when he's away from me."

The room feel silent.  Ron turned back to look out the window and Bill just stared at his brother.  

'He does love Harry.' Bill thought happily. 

"Am I weird?" Came a small whimper to Bill's ears

"What?!"

"Do you think I'm weird because I feel that way about Harry?" Ron asked.  Once again his eyes fell upon Bill's.  Unshed tears shined in his eyes emulating his passion for the young man and the pleading for understanding from his brother.  Bill almost felt sorry that his brother didn't know who he felt about his own lover.

"No, Ron.  I don't think you're weird for liking Harry; for loving him." Bill said as he watched Ron's eyes widen in shock.  He almost chuckled as Ron's face blushed to match the color of his hair.  "In fact, I know how you feel."

"You do?" Ron asked in shock a half smirk played on his lips.

"Yes, I do.  Christian is my lover." Bill said with a fond smile.

Ron got up from the window and went over to his bed.  He flopped down smiling brightly.

"I knew it!" Ron yelled.

"What?!" Now it was Bill's turn to be shocked.

"I knew you were with him." Ron said when Bill had sat down next to him.  "I saw you two sneaking around the castle, holding hands no less.  You should really be more careful.  I had to cover for you with Fred and George."

"Damn." Bill muttered.  Christian had thought he had heard someone following them, but Bill had assured him that no one was doing such a thing.

"You really love him?" Ron asked.

"Yes, with every fiber of my being." Bill said and for some reason, he felt that that was the best thing for him to say.  (If you couldn't guess, Bill and Christian had said that at the same moment!!!)

"You think I feel that way about Harry?" Ron asked quietly.

"Yes.  I know that you do." Bill said as he pulled his brother into a hug.  "As Christian would say, I can see it in your eyes.  All Weasley's show their emotions in their eyes."

"I do love him." Ron said after awhile.  He got up and walked back over to the window.  He quickly looked outside and then turned back inside.  "Do you think that he loves me?"

"I have no doubt in my mind that he loves you." Bill said with a smile.

"Good." Ron said softly.  Then his expression darkened suddenly.  "What if he's mad at me?  What if he doesn't forgive me for being mad at him?"

"He will." Bill said with a smile.  "Besides, Christian is talking to him.  He'll make Harry come around."

"I hope so."

"Come on.  Let's go get some breakfast." Bill said pulling Ron towards the door.  "I'm starving."

"Me too." Ron said as he skipped down the steps after his brother.

~ Thank you to the first reviewers of this story.  SilverMoon, Sexy-as-Ron, and Wareway.  It means a lot to me that you reviewed and told me what you think.  I hope you review this chapter as well.  Please tell me what ya think and give me ideas and I'll see if I like them or not!  Thanks again. ~


	4. The Meeting

**Title: Destined to Love**

**Written By: Landell**

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine except for the character Christian. All other characters belong to J. K. Rowling.**

~ Please read and review. I love to hear from the readers. I hope you all like this story. I'll try to up date it regularly but I give no promises. Thanks again for reading. ~

                        ~ Whelp…here it is.  The long awaited third Chapter to Destined to Love.  Took me long enough huh?  Oh well…what's done is done.  Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter.  I worked hard on it.  Christian meets Sirius (a.k.a. – his father) and there's a nice little scene at the end with Christian and Bill.  I'm working on the next chapter as well as the latest chapters to my other posted story: Needing you Always.  Please don't be afraid to review…I'll try and answer any questions you might have.  Ok…so now enjoy.  Peace, Love, & Magic!!! ~ Landell

**Chapter 3:** The Meeting

            The wind was blowing cold and darkly as Christian crept around on the school grounds one night.  The trees of the Forbidden Forest stared evilly at him as he walked slowly but steadily in the bleakness.  Noises and whispers that were carried on the wind wafted up to his ear causing shivers to run down his spine.  The only light was that of the full moon as it passed through the cloud covered sky. 

            'I wish Billy were here.' Christian thought as he made his way through the darkness.  'He wouldn't be scared of the dark.'

            In the distance, somewhere deep in the Forest, a deep rumbling howl could be heard.  Christian froze on the spot as a blood curtailing scream rung out in the night air of an animal falling down dead following that howl.

            Fear over took him.  Horrible images filled his mind's eye of a beastly animal ripping him to shreds and consuming his very flesh.  Uncontrollable tremors came over him.  Another howl rang through the air and Christian had the distinct feeling that it was now closer than it was before.

            'Run, you idiot!' His mind screamed at him.  'Run, now!'

            Christian did as he was told, running full out in the direction he was heading, away from the howls.  He pumped his legs hard as he heard and felt that he was being followed.  He was becoming anxious and terrified.  It was after him.

            'Faster.' His mind pleaded.  'FASTER!'  

            He was breathing in gasps, pushing himself to run a little faster.  He reached inside his robe pulled out is wand.  If this thing wanted to fight, Christian would go down fighting.

            Then suddenly, "Whack!"

            Christian found himself sprawled out on the ground in front of a giant, old looking tree.  The branches were moving to and fro, reaching out for him.  It creaked and groaned as its whole body moved trying to get to him.  

            Christian's face was in a threshold of pain.  He lifted his hand up to his cheek and could feel the heat emulating from the welt.  

            "Billy's going to hate this." Christian said as he ran his finger alone the cut.  "He going to think I don't know how to take care of my self."

            "Well, letting this over grown turnip hit you in that pretty kisser of yours isn't going to prove to him that you can take care of your self." Said a voice from behind him.

            Christian turned around and smiled.  Even in the dark, he could see the faint smile that played on the man's lips before him.  He could smell the ginger scented musk as it drifted to him on the air.  Burning red hair danced in the moon light as it blew in the breeze.

            "Billy!  Are you following me?" Christian asked as he got to his feet.

            Bill pulled his young lover to him, kissing the bruising flesh softly.  "You didn't think that I would let you come out here alone, did you?" Bill asked before he kissed Christian passionately.

            "Well, I did think so." Christian said softly.  "But I'm glad that you're here.  I feel so much better now that I'm in your arms again."

            "I'm glad that I have that affect on you." Bill chuckled looking about him.

            "You make me feel safe." Christian said clinging to Bill.  He buried his head in the crook of Bill's neck and inhaled deeply.  The mere smell of Bill was refreshing and reassuring to Christian. 

            "So, what are you doing out here anyway?" Bill asked smiling down at his love.  Christian wasn't the only one who felt safe in the arms of his lover.

            "I got a note this morning at breakfast." Christian said pulling back to look Bill in the eyes.  He smiled at him before leaning up and kissing him soundly.  "It's from my father.  He wants to meet me here tonight."  Christian pulled the note out of his pocket and passed it to Bill.  

            "So, he's meeting you at the Whomping Willow at 12 midnight?" Bill asked as he read over the letter.  "I wonder why he wants to meet you here?"

            "I have my reasons, Mr. Weasley." Said a husky, deep voice from behind the two young men.  Bill clung protectively tighter to Christian as he turned to see the man standing before him.  It was most definitely the man that Bill remembered seeing pictures of in the Daily Prophet.  Tall and dark looking with deep soulful brown eyes and long black hair.  The man looked to have been a little worse for wear but all in all was in good health.  

            Bill and Sirius Black stared at each other daring the other to take the next course of action.  Sirius's grip on his wand (Dumbledore furnished him with a wand for his own safety) tightened as Bill hugged Christian closer to him.  The stare down continued for several minutes; neither wanting to be the first to give in.

            "Father?" Christian asked meekly from his lover's side.  Sirius blinked in surprise for a minute before turning to Christian.  It would have seemed to any passer-by that this was the first time that Sirius noticed the young man.  "Is that really you?  Are you Sirius Black?"

            "Christian?" Sirius asked with a sad sort of smile.  He looked over Christian smiling even more when he noticed long silky black hair like his own.  The smile faltered, though, when Sirius gaze fell onto Christian's eyes.  "You have Lily's eyes.  Just like Harry."

            Christian smiled at the dark haired man before him.  He was finally meeting his father.  Christian had always wanted to meet his real parents.  It wasn't that he didn't love his adoptive parents but it just wasn't the same as his real parents.

            "Father?  Is it really you?" Christian asked releasing Bill's hand that he had been holding.  He walked over to the tall man and stood directly before him.  "Are you really my father?"

            Sirius reached out and gently stroked Christian's cheek.  He pushed some fallen hair out of Christian's face back behind Christian's ear.  To his surprise, Bill was growling at him because of this.  He shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned back to the young man before him.  

            'He looks so much like me.' Sirius thought fondly.  A smile crept over his lips.  'But I can see Lily in him as well.  Those eyes are just like Lily's and Harry's.  Harry…' Sirius' smile began to falter again.  'That poor lad.  Wait until he finds out that the only person he's known as a father figure went behind his real father's back and slept with his mother.  I'm not looking forward to that day at all.'

            "Yes, Christian." Sirius said with a nod of his head.  "I am your father; Sirius Black."

            Christian, before even realizing what he was doing, threw himself into Sirius' arms.  He hugged him close afraid that if he let Sirius go, his father would go away forever.

            Sirius, a little surprised and a little afraid, took a few minutes before he reacted.  When he finally got his wits about him, took Christian in his arms just as tight as Christian was holding him.  Silent tears slipped down both of their cheeks as they clung to each other.

            'My son!  I finally have my son in my arms!' Sirius thought happily as he sobbed into Christian's hair.

            After a few minutes, Sirius pulled back and looked down at the young man in his arms.  He reached up and gently rubbed the tears off Christian's cheeks.

            "Come on." Sirius said after Christian had blessed him with a watery smile.  "We really shouldn't be standing out here in the open.  I have a place for us to go and talk."  Christian nodded his head as he released Sirius from his grasp.  "You can leave now, Mr. Weasley." Sirius said when he saw that Bill was still standing there watching him and his son.  "I will make sure that Christian is returned to his room safely.  Thank you."

            Bill scowled at Sirius and gave a low growl from the back of his throat.  No one was going to take his Christian from him; not even if that man is Christian's father.

            Christian, seeing his lover's displeasure in his father's statement, took action.  "Father, Billy's coming with us." Christian said with a smile.  Sirius gave his son a confused look.  Christian chuckled softly before he explained.  "Bill's my lover.  Anything that I know, he knows."

            "You're Lover?!" Sirius exclaimed as he watched Bill walk forward and take Christian possessively in his arms.  A smirk was plastered across his face as if he had won a prize.  "You mean to tell me you're gay?  But you've just met him!"

            "Yes, Father.  I'm gay and I'm very much in love with Billy but let us not talk about that here." Christian said taking one of his father's hands and one of his lover's hands in his own.  He squeezed both hands gently.  "Let's go where you said we could go and talk away from prying eyes."

            Sirius nodded with a little grin on his face.  'I'm glad that he's found someone to love him like that.  But it does seem like it happened very fast.' Sirius thought as he led the duo over to the Whelping Willow.  He pressed the knot with ease revealing the entrance to the Shrieking Shack.

            "Where does this lead, Black?" Bill asked as he eyed the tunnel with suspicion.  Christian could tell that Bill didn't trust his father yet but that would change with time.

            "Billy?  Please don't fight." Christian pleaded before Sirius could snap back a reply.  "I want you and Father to get along.  Please, for me?"

            "Alright, Chris." Bill said kissing Christian softly on the lips.  He pulled back barely parting their lips.  "I'm sorry.  I'll be nice.  I won't fight." Bill then kissed Christian more passionately, pulling Christian tightly to his body.

            "Come on you two." Sirius said after the two young lovers continued to kiss.  "We have a lot to talk about and not much time to do it."

            Bill and Christian pulled apart, blushing rather heatedly.  "We'll continue this where we left off later, Billy." Christian whispered with a wicked grin.  "I've missed you so much."

            Bill smirked and as they followed Sirius through the tunnel, he gave Christian's firm bubble-butt a nice squeeze.  Much to his delight and horror, Christian retaliated by grabbing Bill's crotch, roughly as a matter of fact, through Bill's robs.

            "We're here." Sirius said as he walked into the Shack.

            "Where are we?" Christian asked as Sirius led them over to some chairs and sofa he had set up earlier.

            "We're in the Shrieking Shack outside of Hogsmaid." Sirius said taking a seat in one of the chairs facing the sofa.  He gestured for Bill and Christian to sit across from him on it.  Christian allowed Bill to sit down first allowing him to choose his favorite seat.  He sat down on the floor between Bill's legs.  Bill's hands immediately went to Christian's hair much to Christian's pleasure.

            "The Shrieking Shack?" Bill murmured as he played with the long black strands of hair before him.  "Isn't it supposed to be haunted?"

            Sirius chuckled as he sank back in the chair.  His face took on a dreamy state as he began to think back to his school days.  'Those were good times.' Sirius thought as his smile spread across his whole face.  'Remy, James, and even Peter.  God I miss them so much.  Even the little Peter who I used to help with his Charms homework.'

            "No.  The Shack isn't haunted." Sirius said with a sad smile.  "Bill?  Do you mind if I call you 'Bill'?"

            "No.  Of course I don't mind, Mr. Black." Bill said a little taken back.

            "Call me Sirius and thank you." Sirius said closing his eyes.  "Do you know a man by the name of Remus Lupin?  Ever hear Ron talk about him?"

            "Yes.  I know of him." Bill said pausing his playing with Christian's hair who was just listening to the conversation between the two.  Christian was just glad to be there with his father and his lover.  "He was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher last year.  Ron said he was really great and knew a lot about teaching.  But from what I heard, he had to leave because the Governors found out he's a werewolf."

            "That's right." Sirius said opening his eyes after he gave a heavy sigh.  "That's what the villagers used to hear; Remus changing into his wolf form on the Full Moon.  That tunnel that we came through was built for Remus so that he could change and still attend school.  It was a safety measure for the students and the school."

            "That makes sense." Christian said with a soft meow as Bill began to play with Christian's hair again.  Then, Christian remembered something that his father asked for in his note.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny basket.  He set it on the small coffee table that was between the chair and sofa.  "Oh and I almost forgot.  Here's the food that you asked for, Father.  The house elves were happy to fill it full of breads, cheeses, and meats.  They even put in a jug of sweet wine.  I figured you wouldn't want pumpkin juice."

            "Thank the Gods!" Sirius exclaimed, lunging at the now enlarged picnic basket.  He quickly removed the jug of wine and downed half the contents.  Bill and Christian then watched as Sirius devoured everything that his son had brought for him.

            When Sirius was finally finished eating, he turned his attention back to his son and his son's lover.  "Christian?  I want to get to know you better.  I've missed 18 years of your life and I'm sorry for that.  There hasn't been a day since you were born that I haven't felt regret for not keeping you here with me." Sirius said sitting up in his chair looking at his son deeply.

            "Oh, Father." Christian called as he jumped to his feet and rushed to his father's side.  He wrapped his father in a warm embrace.  Then, settling down on his knees in front of Sirius, he looked up into those deep soulful brown eyes.  "Forget about the past.  We have to move on.  We have each other now.  That's all that matters; that we're finally together.  Well, that's all that matters and that I will always have my Billy by my side."

            "Always." Bill said with a huge grin as he watched his lover with his father.

            "You're right, Christian." Sirius said with a happy smile.  He was more happy now then when he escaped Askaban or when he met Harry and Harry was glad to have Sirius as his Godfather.  Having his own son again (well he's gotten a hold of his son for the first time really) was a dream come true.  Not that Harry wasn't absolutely loved by Sirius, but your own flesh and blood was something different.  "We can't feel sorry about the past.  We have to move forward but I do want to hear about your life in America.  I want to hear about everything."

            Christian grinned happily as he lurched into his life story.  He told his father about his childhood and how he lived in both the wizarding and lerchen (that's what wizards in America call non-magical folk) worlds.  Christian's adoptive mother is a lerchen while his father a wizard.  Christian also told Sirius about his school life and his career at Frog's Tail.

            "Top of your Class!" Sirius howled with laughter.  "You are most definitely not my child and all of Lily's!"

            From that point on, Sirius told Christian and Bill about his life.  He talked little of his childhood but mostly of his life at Hogwarts and after.  He didn't mention much of Lily unless Christian asked it of him.  When Christian was finished asking questions for the time being, Sirius looked at his watch and sighed.

            "I'm sorry, Christian, but it seems we've run out of time." Sirius said looking down at the face of his child whose head was resting in his lap.  "I have to leave soon.  I've got to do some work for Albus."

            "I understand, Father." Christian said sadly.  True, he understood what his father was doing and they had spoken for six hours, but Christian couldn't help but feel sad.  It almost felt as if he were losing his father all over again.  "Well, I see you again?"

            "Yes.  Most definitely." Sirius said as he stood to his feet.  He leaned down and helped Christian to his as well.  Sirius pulled his son into a tight hug.  "Now that I've found you, you are stuck with me."

            "I'm glad." Christian whispered as he was overwhelmed with emotion.  He pulled back and looked at his father straight in the eyes.  "But there is one more thing that I have to tell you before we go."

            "You can tell me, Christian." Sirius said softly, looking at his 'little boy' with concern.

            "It's about Harry." Christian said as quietly as he could.  "It's about Harry and that prophecy that brought Billy and I together.  That prophecy involves Harry as well."

            "And Ron too." Bill said as he stood, waiting to take his lithe lover back to their rooms.

            "What is it, boys?" Sirius asked becoming more and more concerned with each passing second.

            "According to that prophecy, Ron and Harry are to become lovers." Christian said looking Sirius right in the face.

            "You've got to be joking me." Sirius said shacking his head in disbelief.  Not only was his son gay but now he found out his godson was too.  Not that being gay is a bad thing; it's just that Sirius wanted grandchildren and grand-godchildren.

            "Why does everyone always seem to have a problem with that?" Christian asked looking between Bill and Sirius.  "They're in love.  That's all that matters and according to the prophecy, it's that love that will destroy the Dark Lord.  Don't you want to see the Dark Lord defeated?"

            "Yes!" Both Bill and Sirius yelled causing Christian to jump a little in surprise.

            "Good.  Now be quiet and don't act so stupid about this." Christian said with a half joking, half scolding tone.  "Well, until we meet again, Father.  I will be here at Hogwarts until the end of the tournament.  After that, I'm not really sure." Christian turned his gaze away from Sirius to Bill.  "Billy and I have much to discuss."

            "Don't you worry." Sirius said with a happy tone.  "I'll be back here again soon.  I told Harry as much."

            The two men hugged for a long time, neither wanting to lose the other.  After awhile, they released and Christian and Bill were on there way back to the castle.  Sirius was going to stay for a little while longer and get some sleep at the Shack.

            "Oh Billy.  I'm so happy right now!" Christian said when they walked up the steps to the great looming castle.

            "I'm happy for you, Chris." Bill said as he wrapped his arm a little tighter around Christian's waist.  "But I am sure that I can make you at least a little happier."

            "Really?" Christian asked with a smirk.  He knew what his lover was getting at.  Christian wanted to make love with Billy just as much but it was always fun to play hard to get.  "And how is it, Love, that you plan to do that?"

            "Like this." Bill said swinging Christian around and pushing him into the wall.  Bill pressed his body tightly up against Christian's.  He ground his growing erection into his young lover's.  The smaller boy moaned with passion and need, causing Bill to growl in possessiveness.  Bill crushed his mouth over the pale pink lips stopping any sound from passing between them into the early morning air.  When they parted, they were both gasping for breath.

            "I need you, Billy." Christian breathed losing all signs of playing hard to get.  "I need you in me now!"

            "Fuck Albus and his wanting to keep this a secret." Bill said in between kissing, sucking, and biting on Christian's neck.  "I'm going to fuck you so hard that the whole school will know."

            With that, Bill grabbed Christian's hand and ran to their secret rooms in their secret hallway.  They didn't care if anyone heard them or decided to follow them.  All that those two cared about at that point was making it to the bedroom as quickly as possible.

            "Destiny." Bill nearly shouted when they reached their portrait to their bedroom.  The unicorn in the portrait whinnied and smirked at the two and gave them a wink before opening up to the room.  "On the bed, NOW!" Bill whispered dreadfully firm in his lover's ear.  Christian complied, readily.  He watched as Bill stripped before him.  He groaned softly at the mere sight of his now naked lover.

            Bill smirked as he saw the lustful look in Christian's eyes.  He crawled onto the bed and onto the still-covered-body that lie on it.

            "Oh Billy." Christian moaned when Bill returned to lavishing Christian's neck.  Skillful hands removed the clothes from the body underneath him.  It wasn't long at all before both men were completely naked.

            "Billy, please!" Christian begged as Bill ground his erection into Christian's.  Bill only chuckled in response grinding his erection into his lover's once more.

            Hands roamed over toned and heated flesh.  Moans, groans, gasps, and whispers echoed off the stone walls.  Bill remained in his dominate role, taking pleasure in the withering, pleading form beneath him that was Christian.

            At last, Christian's pleas for his lover's presents in his body were met.  Christian gasped as the burning hot organ entered into him.  Bill emitted something that was between a hiss and a growl.

            "So tight.  So warm." Bill said when he had bottomed out; his entire length and engorged width in his prophesized companion. 

            "Please, Billy." Christian barely whispered, clinging to the muscular body above him.  His arms wrapped around Bill's neck while his legs encircled Bill's waist.  "Fuck me now; hard and fast.  I need it, Billy."

            Bill happily complied, pulling himself almost completely out of the opening below him only to ram himself back in again.  His thrusts were slow and long to begin with, slowing his control and dominance. (Hey!  He did tell Christian that Weasley's were animals in the sack.  Humm?  I wander what Ron would be like?  Smirks evilly)

            Yet, as Bill's pleasure increased and his control began to falter, his thrusts became shallow and fast.  Their breathing came in pants.  Their bodies sliding together with sweat and other bodily fluids.  Hands clenched tightly onto the other's body as their pleasure ever intensified.

            "Oh Billy…Gods please…oh yes, yes…harder…harder…please more!" Christian gasped out as he neared his peek.  But his words were cut off as Bill captured Christian's mouth with his own.  Tongues battled as their passion and pleasure increased to the point of breaking.

            As they came together in their orgasmic highs, their mouths broke apart, screaming the name of their lover.  Grips tightened as they bucked and thrashed about on the bed in ecstasy.  When their breathing had slowed down to its normal level and they regained control of theirs bodies actions did they dare to move.  

            Bill removed himself from the warmth and tight comfort of Christian's willing hole, causing Christian to moan at the loss of his lover; at the loss of his feeling of completeness.

            Not a word was spoken as Bill turned Christian on his side and spooned with him from behind.  It was in that blissful and contented state, that sleep found them and carried them off to dream-land.


End file.
